Powers of the Sisters Rise
by charmedforever9494
Summary: Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are the power of three and Crystal is Phoebe's twin sister. Umm Paige doesn't exist (sorry paige lovers) Crystal is kind of the power of three put into one I guess and it's femslash so...don't like, don't read! REPOST


**Title: Powers of the Sisters Rise **

**Pairings: Prue/Andy Piper/Leo Phoebe/OC Crystal/OC **

**Summary: Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are the power of three and Crystal is Phoebe's twin sister. Umm Paige doesn't exist (sorry paige lovers :( ) Crystal is kind of the power of three put into one I guess it's femslash so; don't like, don't read )**

**Rating: I guess PG:13 for fem Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story ideas and Crystal**

**Prue:25 **

**Andy:26 **

**Piper:22 **

**Leo: N/A **

**Phoebe/Crystal:19**

_Beep! Beep! **Radio turns on** "Wake up America! It's time to rock on 92.3FM! It is now 5am! Let's start out with -"_

Crystal was extremely exhausted from hunting down demons last night, she rolled over and blew up the alarm clock, quickly falling back to sleep.

It was about 7am, when Piper stepped out of her room completely calm, dressed and ready for whatever the day held for her. Just as she passed Phoebe's room, Phoebe burst out and raced down to the kitchen.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Piper yelled as her mood instantly fell.

Looking around the kitchen as she cooked breakfast, Piper caught sight of Phoebe chugging down her coffee like her life depended on it and realized that they were the only ones in the kitchen which of course meant that Prue and Crystal were still asleep, which could only mean -

"Phoebe, get Prue and Crystal down here! Prue's gotta get to work and you and Crystal need to get to class on time!" Piper said as she placed breakfast for four on the table.

"What? Oh come on, Piper! How do you expect me to do that? Last time Crystal did a stake out till 3am, it took me like 20 minutes to get her out her weird, hibernating...sleep mode!"

"You know what Phoebe, I don t care how you get her down here but college is not like high school. You can't go strolling in at fifth period like you own the place and expect not to get into trouble! Get her down here now!"

"Fine! Have it your way."Phoebe said with a smirk.

"What are you -"

_"Powers of the witches rise,  
Course unseen across the skies,  
Come to us who call you near, Come to us Crystal and settle here."_

"Huh? wha' happened?" Crystal mumbled and rubbed her eyes clearing away the blurriness as stood in the middle of the kitchen in a pair of black boy shorts and a white tank top.

"You know, when I asked you to get her down here, I imagined that you would have actually went upstairs and gotten her...and that she would be dressed...and ready for school..." Piper said as she manuvered around the half-asleep girl to the kitchen table.

"Well you never said she had to be clothed, so next time be more specific." Phoebe stated smugly.

"...It was implied" Piper stressed.

"Alright whatever i don't have time for this! I'll get her awake." Phoebe said as she pulled out a bottle of water from the fridge.

"And how are you -" Piper started to ask but her question was drowned out by a loud shriek.

"Ahh! W-what the hell, P-phoebe?!" Crystal, now wide awake, stuttered and glared at the older twin. "I'm going to f-fucking kill y-you!" Crystal ran, going straight for her twin.

"Guys, come on! You're psych class starts in an hour and you need 40 minutes to get there! Crystal...stop chasing Phoebe! ...Okay Phoebe, this would be much easier if you stopped running...ENOUGH! Everybody freeze!" Piper scolded.

"Oh I'm already frozen Pippy." Crystal stated deadpan, she stood water dripping onto the floor and shivering.

"Crystal, instead of chasing Phoebe around the kitchen go get dressed." Piper sighed. "And call me Pippy one more time and you're grounded."

"Sorry Piper. And I get to drive to class since Phoebe pulled that stupid ass stunt with the water!"

"What? Hell no bi- "

"Deal! Now go and change already, you have 10 minutes until you need to leave. Drag Prue down here on your way too would ya...not literally though!" Piper corrected herself as she gave Phoebe a look that said don't-you-dare-say-anything-or-your-car-keys-are-s oo-mine!

"It's like taking care of a bunch of 5 year-olds!" Piper muttered under her breath as Phoebe began to eat her toast and Crystal ran to her room.

***Crystal's room***

Crystal was standing in front of her mirror making sure her outfit looked all right. (and by all means she wasn't checking herself out...) She had on a graphic white tee with a black tie and a pair of super skinny black jeans. To top it off she wore black converse chucks, a black visor beanie and abercrombie visors. Her choppy dark brown hair was let down to her shoulders, side bangs showing from under her beanir and her tie was left loose around her neck. "_Lookin good, if I do say my self_." Crystal thought to herself as she grabbed her black backpack and made her way to Prue's room.

***Prue's room***

Prue was finishing up on her hair, when all of a sudden Crystal jumps out of her closet and screams BOO! "Holy crap, Crystal! What the hell are you doing in the closet?!" Prue telled as she put her down, glad it wasn't a demon and extremely relieved that she stopped herself from throwing Crystal into the opposite wall.  
"Ha, oh please Prue." Crystal scoffed. "I've been out of the closet since like 10th grade! I can't believe you forgot. I mean...remember when you walked in on me and -"

"NOT what I meant!...and please, please don't remind me." Prue said shuddering as she tried to shake the image of Crystal and...the kid with the lip ring...whatever her name was...

The two made their way downstairs and right when they stepped foot into the kitchen Phoebe jumped up from her seat at the table, startling Piper. "Finally! We have less than 2 minutes until we need to leave for campus!"

"Chill out, Pheebs! We have time!" Crystal chuckled as she grabbed a bagel.

"Ugh! I don't understand how you're so irresponsible and time-freaking illiterate and you still manage to have a perfect attendence record..." Phoebe muttered.

"It's cus I'm awesome." Crystal shrugged as she took a bite out of her bagel and took off their black honda accord convertible with the car keys swinging on her finger.

"Whatever...let's just go." Phoebe sighed as she followed into the passenger seat.

"Now that they're gone, we can finally eat in peace!" Piper said, putting a spoonful of scrambled eggs into her awaiting mouth.

"Uh sorry Piper, I gotta goto work."

"What? Prue, at least have some breakfast."

"Can't, Andy's bringing coffee and doughnuts to Bucklands for breakfast! Gotta work late so I'm just going to pick up some food for dinner and head over to Andy's. Love you!" Prue called out as she shut the front door and got into her blue toyota.

"Alrighty...I'll just see you tomorrow...love you too...not that anyone can hear me...okay I am soo not eating alone today...Leo!" Piper called out and a few seconds later heard bells jingling and blue and white lights started to form.

Reviews please :)


End file.
